Lil' Punk Love
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Follow Tabby's adventure on the island with the other contestants. Friends will be made, enemies will be ignored, and romance will bloom! But she's not just your regular, everyday punk. She's got kick ass style and a take charge attitude. Look out everyone! (DuncanXOC) (No Courtney)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own, because Duncan would've won if I did._

_I'm writing this for my little sister, who loves the show, but hates a lot of the characters._

_Please enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

Chapter One: The Great Outdoors (NOT)!

I strummed my fingers along my knee, keeping in tune with the song playing. Fall Out Boy's "Alone Together" always made me let go of reality and drift in the music. Thankfully, I had my ear buds in, and the volume was up. Loud music was the best kind of music. After a while, I was able to lean back in my seat and look over the scenery. Nothing but trees, water, and small islands passing by. God, I hated boats. The motion always gave me a headache and caused me to be irritable.

After about an hour of seeing the same things, I grew bored and decided to look at my phone. Nothing. Of course. Ever since I told my parents I had signed up for this show, they had refused to talk to me. Something about me being too young to handle the drama and pressure. Yeah, right. Like they could understand that I was doing this to show them what I was good at. But no, they just had to be selfish and stubborn. Maybe that's where I got my stubbornness from. I put my phone away and grabbed my bags. One was a black duffel bag with neon green stripes, and the other was my leather, studded, shoulder bag. And before you judge me, no, I'm not a goth. I'm a mix of punk and girly. Yeah, hard to believe, but that style does exist.

I saw the island coming into view, and I wasn't surprised that the resort place had been a total lie. I saw a crappy summer camp with an equally crappy dock and the host standing and looking completely smug. I guess I was the first contestant to show up. Cool, meant I didn't have to deal with others just yet. Once docked, I tossed my duffel over the side and jumped down. I did a quick look over my outfit, and was satisfied. Blue vans, jean cut-off shorts, white tank top with a spray painted skull, and cropped, fitted, leather jacket. Yeah, I was rockin'.

"What's up, Tabitha!" The host, Chris McClain, called out. I smirked at him, not surprised at all by his appearance. He was the type to look for attention. I rolled my eyes at his out-stretched hand.

"This is it?" I asked while grabbing my sunglasses. The sun was giving off one hell of a glare, and I was not in the mood for another headache.

"Yep!" He was way too smug for me. I grabbed my bags and walked over to the other side of the dock. I leaned against a post as I saw another boat coming in. A girl with mousy brown hair in a ponytail jumped off and ran to Chris. She gave him a hug and commented on his height. I chuckled. She was cute in a dorky kind of way. She saw me and ran over, tossing her bags by mine.

"Hi! I'm Beth! It's nice to meet you!" Whoa, she was a little bundle of energy. I gave her my signature lop-sided smile and held out my hand. She shook it with vigor.

"Hey, I'm Tabitha. Call me Tabby Cat for short," she squealed. I don't think she was use to people like me being nice.

"Okay!" Then the next person came. He was mocha colored, and had some big muscles. He and Chris talked, then he walked away looking disappointed. Guess this wasn't what he was expecting. "Hi, I'm Beth! That's Tabitha!" Beth said. The guy looked at me real quick.

"Call me Tabby Cat. You?" He gave me a fist pump, which I returned.

"DJ. So, this is it?" I nodded, not surprised that Chris had lied to us. Hell, he probably lied to everyone. He got comfortable next to me, while Beth took the other side. A quick breeze blew by, blowing some of my hair into my face. I had dyed it a cyan blue that faded into a sea green on the tips, and it fell to my shoulder blades. It was naturally straight and I even had bangs. Like Nicki Minaj's hair in some of her music videos. The next boat came in, with a girl who had some good taste in clothes. She was goth, that much I could tell. Her hair was dyed black and dark blue, and stopped at her chin. I watched as she took her contract and tore it up, only to have Chris show her another copy. She sighed and walked over to us. I tilted my head at her, waiting to see if she would a friendly. She nodded back, but didn't look happy enough to talk. I could understand that.

"Hey guys, I'm Geoff!" I guess I was too distracted to notice a guy who screamed party come in. He wore a cowboy hat, pink button up that was unbuttoned, and shorts. He had some nice abs, but he wasn't my type. Neither was DJ.

"Holy shit, dumbass alert," I muttered, seeing a blond girl step off the boat. Now that I think about it, all the boats looked the same. Back to the girl. She was your typical tan, long leg, beauty. Ugh, and to top it off, she was an air head! I face palmed, wondering if it would be rude to listen to my music. I looked around, and pretty much assumed that it would be. I guess everyone had introduced each other and were waiting for me.

"Tabitha, call me Tabby Cat."

"Hi, Tabby Cat! I'm Lindsey! Oh my gosh, are you named after a cat?" I looked at the goth girl.

"Gwen, and yes, she's not pretending." I face palmed again, wondering if there was any hope for humanity. The next girl to show up proved to me that there was none. She looked Asian, and the rich girl type. She even talked like a stuck up girl. As she was walking by, I may have put my leg in front of her.

She tripped into the bags and I had to stifle my laugh. She got up and glared at me. She opened her mouth to give some insult, only to be interrupted by loud, rock music playing. I turned my head to see what everyone was looking at. Mr. Punk Criminal had arrived. I smirked, liking what I was seeing. What? I'm human, so sue me. He had a neon green Mohawk, piercings, a unibrow, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Chris made some comment about him being sent back to juvie should he act out, which he just shrugged off. Yeah, he definitely screamed danger. Heather (yes, I had paid attention to Chris introducing her) just stood there looking miserable.

"See ya by the campfire," she scoffed and tried to insult him. I laughed at her pitiful attempt. She wouldn't last long with those insults. He probably heard me laughing and looked my way. I saw him look me up and down, which I did the same to him. He dropped his bag in front of me and smirked at me. "What's your name, beautiful?" I took my glasses off and sent him my own smirk.

"Tabitha, Tabby Cat for short. What should I call you, badass?"

"Duncan," then he looked at Chris, "can I get a bed next to her?" He asked, pointing his thumb at me. I rolled my eyes playfully at him. After that, I pretty much zoned out. I did catch everyone's names, however. Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, LaShawna, Sadie and Katie, some creepy kid, Cody, Eva, Owen, Justin, and Izzy were the other contestants. Out of them all, only Trent, Bridgette, LaShawna, and Eva passed my personal inspection. Justin was some pretty boy who was used to the girls staring and drooling over him, so I guess he was shocked when I gave him a once over and wasn't impressed.

He stopped in front of me and waved his hand in front of me. I glared at him, wishing he would just walk away. He didn't. Stupid pretty boy.

"Why aren't you reacting like the other girls?" He looked seriously confused. Everyone just stood there staring at me, so that meant I was left to fend for myself. Lovely.

"Because I'm not attracted to guys who're prettier than me, and you're not my type." I swear to you, the look on his face was priceless! I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing in his face. Thankfully, Duncan did it for me. So did some of the other guys. Poor Justin, he looked like I had just kicked his puppy, which I would never do. I owned two dogs, a cat, and a ferret. More later.

"We need a group photo, everyone to the other side of the dock!" Chris commanded and we followed. I stood by Duncan, who was holding up a rock'n'roll sign. I held out a sideways peace sign and grinned. Chris had forgotten the lens cap, the card was full, and then it hit me. He was stalling. For what, I didn't know. That's when the dock started to creak and shake. I tried to jump to a post so I wouldn't fall in, but Duncan had to be an ass and grabbed me.

"If I'm going, you're going!" He said then laughed manically. If I wasn't pissed, I would've found that sexy.

"Okay, dry off then meet me by the campfire pit," Chris said, smirking like an evil genius. I wonder what it would take to make him frown. Probably someone messing up his hair.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, so ya know." I told Duncan as I walked onto the littered beach. I took off my jacket, hoping the water hadn't ruined it. It was the most expensive thing I owned, and I did not want it ruined by water. That would suck, epically.

"Whatever you say, Tabby Cat." He whistled. I flipped him off, then saw him staring at my back.

"Like it?" I said, talking about my tattoo. It was a crow with its wings spread in flight. The wings went from one shoulder blade to the other, only for the feathers to come off and change from black to other colors. The crow had an emerald for eye and was holding a silver ring in its mouth. I had drawn the design, and a friend had done it for free. Ah, good memories.

"Hell yeah, it's kick ass." He said. All of us had gathered around the campfire pit, sitting or standing wherever we pleased. I had chosen to lean against a tree, while Duncan stood off to the side. I didn't really care about the sleeping arrangements, so I tuned that out. I looked over and saw Duncan with a deer in a headlock. I chuckled, gaining his attention. He smirked at me.

"Okay, we're gonna split you guys into teams. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, LaShawna, Justin, and Noah. You guys are now the Screaming Gophers!" He tossed them a green flag with a gopher on it. I scrunched my nose at the name. Who would want to be a gopher? "Everyone else, go to the other side. Harold, Duncan, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Tabitha, Ezekiel, and Eva." Sadie and Katie started to whine about how they needed to be with each other and blah, blah, blah. "You guys are officially the Killer Bass!" He tossed Harold a red flag with a bass in the center. Oh great, we were the fish team. I shot a dirty glare at Chris, knowing he had done this on purpose. And he gave us the creepy kid! Not fair!

Harold made some weird comment about the flag, which I ignored.

"You guys and your teams will be on camera 24/7. You'll also be able to tell the world what you're really thinking, with video diaries." He gestured towards a lonesome out house. Yeah, I don't think I'll be going in there anytime soon. Especially after Owen. That guy was a gas bomb, and he was worse than a chemical one. After a couple of us went in the out house, he had walk towards the cabins. "Gophers get the east cabin, bass get the west cabin." Everyone went to grab their bags and get their beds. I walked in and noticed that they were bunk beds. So did that bitch Heather. She made some stupid comment, which I ignored. Hmm, I might have a problem with paying attention. Oh well, at least I had some cool people on my team. I walked to the dock to grab my bags, only to find Duncan holding them.

"Hey. Mind giving me my bags?" He gave me a smug grin and held them above his head. I rolled my eyes and smirked when an evil idea came to mind. I got real close to him, stood on my tippy toes, and whispered in his ear. "Give them, or have your jewels in pain. Your choice," that made him drop them. I picked them up and headed back to the cabins. I passed by Geoff.

"Damn, that is one fine girl." He said.

"You could say that again. I think I'm gonna enjoy camp," Duncan said before I was out of range. I smirked, thinking along the same lines.

Once back in the cabin, I looked around and saw the bed above Bridgette was free.

"Mind if I bunk with you?" She smiled at me and gave me a nod. I tossed my bags and jacket on the bed, noticing the layer of dust I had disturbed. Great, please don't let this place be haunted.

"Whoa, nice tat. Did it hurt?" Bridgette asked. I grabbed my hair and moved it all to one side, deciding to put it in a side pony.

"A bit, but after the third hour my back was completely numb. Would it be cool to call you Bridge?" Once I was done, I sat down next to her.

"Sure. I don't think I've ever had a nickname before. Why do people call you Tabby Cat?" I shrugged. It was an interesting story.

"Some kids were making fun of my name in first grade, so they started to call me Tabby Cat. I guess it just stuck after that," I got up to see what Chris was talking about, only to hear Lindsey whine. Man, that girl has got some lungs. I leaned against the railing. I looked over and saw a communal bathroom. That's probably what Ms. Idiot was complaining about. I saw Gwen sitting by herself on the stairs and decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Gwen." She looked up and gave me a simple smile.

"Hey Tabby Cat. So, what do ya think about this place?" I looked around and shrugged.

"Eh, it's alright. Could be better, if we had a better host," I snickered when Chris shot me a dirty look. Gwen laughed with me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I covered my ears, wondering where that damn scream was coming from. I got up and looked inside Gwen's cabin. It was Lindsey. She was screaming because of a cock roach.

"Ooh, man that white girl can scream," LaShawna said. I sniggered. Lindsey wanted someone to kill it, which a lot of the guys went to do. DJ screamed like a little girl and jumped onto a bunk. And promptly destroyed it. Gwen muttered how that had been her bed. I patted her shoulder, then watched as Duncan came in with an axe and sliced that sucker in half. I was impressed.

"If you ever see one of those again, let me know! 'Cause, you know, I could do that to." Lindsey and Tyler started to stare into each others eyes. Yuck!

"They always go for the jocks," Duncan commented. I leaned against the door frame, thoroughly entertained.

"Not all of them," I said. I smiled at him and gave him a wink before I walked out. I had some unpacking to do, which I was gonna do while everyone else was busy with the cockroach.

Thirty minutes later, and we were all standing in a line in the lunch hall while Chef yelled at us like he was a drill sergeant.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it! Three times a day!" I liked him. He had a 'I-won't-take-any-shit' kind of attitude. Very much like my dad, before he became the asshole he is now. I got my food, if you could call it food, and sat down at my table. It was times like these that I was grateful for being a vegetarian. Now, if he was serving seafood, I would be all over that. Meat, no. Fish, yes. Confusing, I know, but hey, it works for me. I laughed as Chef called Owen 'fat boy' and made Harold run away like a little girl. He looked my way and I gave him a salute. Not to be mocking, but to help the guy lighten up a bit. He nodded and gave one right back. Yes, I was in the good graces of the Chef. Meaning, I would be able to survive the food.

I ate what I could and avoided what I couldn't. Which was the sandwich that could move. Chris walked in and Geoff just had to ask about ordering a pizza, which pissed off Chef. He threw a knife. It would've been funny, if I wasn't sitting next to Geoff and Duncan. I barely ducked in time, narrowly missing the knife. I turned to see where it had landed and found it lodged in the wall, slightly above everyone's heads. Geoff quickly apologized.

"Listen up campers! Your first challenge, begins in one hour!" Chris turned and left, leaving us to wonder what it was. He stuck his head back in to let us know that we would be needing our swim suits for this challenge.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Sadie asked.

"It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?" DJ seemed so calm and cool. After I had finished eating, I got up and went back to the cabin to change. I rummaged around for my suit when Bridgette and Eva walked in, followed by Sadie and Izzy. Once I had it, I walked to the bathrooms to go change.

The bathrooms were as bad as the cabins, but hey, you had to take what you could give. At least we had working showers and sinks. So that was a plus. I walked into a stall, locked the door, and changed. My suit was a red, strapless, one piece. The middle part was made of see-through mesh, meaning everyone could see my stomach and the tat I had there. It was the sign for a Scorpio, with a bad ass looking scorpion wrapped around it. I unlocked the door and quickly walked out. I could hear some guys chatting away in the other stalls.

Once back outside, I found almost everyone else waiting around in a circle for Chris to show up. I made a guess that we had about another ten minutes before he came back, so I went to go talk with some of the girls. Bridge was wearing a surf suit, which was pretty cool. I could see Geoff checking her out now and then. LaShawna was wearing a one piece as well, only hers was a grey color and had an L embroidered on the side. Gwen was wearing a simple black, two piece with shorts. They stopped talking and gave me a once over. LaShawna snapped her fingers in a z formation.

"Girl," was all she said. I looked down and gave a confused look. What, was something wrong with my suit?

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Wow, you look really good. And that tattoo is sick," Gwen cleared up for me. I guess I blushed because Bridge made the 'aww' sound and wrapped an arm around my neck. I laughed and let out a breath. Okay, so nothing was wrong. That's when Lindsey and Heather walked out. Of course they had to be in itsy bitsy bikinis, which I always hated. They looked at me and I swear Heather scrunched her nose at me. I was about ready to pounce on her, when I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist and pull me close. I looked behind me and saw Duncan, smirking like it was his birthday.

"Damn girl, is there a part of you that doesn't have a tat?" I smirked and pulled away from him. I turned my leg for him to see. There, going down my right thigh, were some Chinese symbols. They spelt out the phrase "Blood is Family". He whistled, impressed by the artwork that was me. "I'll take that as a no." He reached for me, and I let him get a hold of me.

And that's when Chris had to show up. Right fucking next to us. Duncan rolled his eyes and shot the man a glare before he released me. Bridge gave me a look, which I knew what it meant, and it was not good. It was the whole 'You-have-a-crush' look.

"Follow me campers!" And then he took off on an ATV towards the cliff. We all followed him, like the good little sheep we are, and finally made it to where our first challenge was gonna be.

We were gonna have to jump off the stupidly high cliff.

"Oh shit." DJ pretty much said for all of us. I bet he was regretting what he had said at lunch.

* * *

"Your challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff and into the lake." Oh, I hated that man so much!

"Piece of cake," Damn it Bridgette, you've doomed us all. Just like DJ.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, hahaha, man-eating sharks! Inside that area is a safe zone. That's, your target area. Which, we're pretty sure, is shark free." I kid you not, I was gonna kill that man. After he had said sharks and safe areas, I stopped listening. I stood next to Bridgette, who was standing next to the ledge, looking down. Now, I don't have a fear of heights, but I'm pretty sure this made me scared.

"Killer Bass, you're up first," would they kick me off if I tossed Chris over the edge? The thought passed my mind, before I decided to not go with it. I didn't feel like going to jail, or prison. Depended on the charges he pressed. Bridgette looked back and asked who would be going first. Duncan said ladies first, asshole. A hot asshole, my mind reminded me. I looked at Bridgette and grinned evilly.

"I'll do it, if you do it." She looked unsure, but then smiled and nodded. I turned around and waved. Then, I fell backwards with Bridgette beside me. We were laughing our heads off as we raced towards the water. I put my arms in front of me and took a deep breath.

We hit the water, dead center in the safe area. We came back up and waved to our teammates, just as Chef came by with a boat to take us ashore. Once we were back on dry land, I looked up and watched as everyone jumped down, one by one. All except DJ, who got a chicken hat and walked down. I laughed as he passed by, patting his shoulder to let him know it was alright. So, that was Tyler, Geoff, Eva, Duncan, Bridge and I. Who was left? Oh yeah, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Sadie.

I got bored after awhile, thankfully Duncan had decided to come sit with me. He flopped onto the sand next to me and smirked. Does that boy only know how to smirk, seriously?

"Wicked stunt back there, I thought Harold was gonna wet himself!" He chuckled, which made me chuckle. We watched Harold jump, doing the splits the entire time. When he landed, even the sharks felt bad for the guy. I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Duncan. We were both laying in the sand laughing, trying to breathe. Once we had calmed down enough, I saw that Izzy had traded places with Katie. Great. We got stuck with the brain sharing twins.

I sat back up and watched (and laughed) as LaShawna threw Heather off the cliff. Then she jumped off. When they got back on land, I high fived LaShawna.

"You girl, are awesome. Remind me to never get on your bad side," I told her. She chuckled and waved me off. "What did she say anyway?"

"You don't want to know," she glared at Heather. Ooh, I knew that glare. It was the 'I'm-gonna-stab-you-in-your-sleep' glare.

After everyone had jumped, and Beth had chickened out, Owen was the only person left. Everyone watched as he walked away from the edge, then turned around. My eyes widened, knowing what he was doing. Then he jumped. He screamed as he raced towards the water, gaining more speed as he got closer.

The minute he hit the water, a giant wave came up and crashed onto shore.

Next thing I knew, I was being shoved behind someone as the water came down on us. When the water finally went away, I looked to see who had shoved me because they were gonna get their ass beat. Instead, I was surprised to find it had been Duncan, and he was grinning like a fool. Ooh, I was gonna make him regret shoving me. Just as I was about to give him a piece of my mind, Chris showed up and told us to change so we could get onto task #2. I rolled my eyes and went to catch up with Bridge, chatting away about nothing important.

Once back in the cabin, I simply changed back into my outfit from before and walked back to the beach. Apparently the gophers had won push carts. All thanks to Owen. Chris left us, telling us to push out crates back to camp. And damn, were they heavy. Katie and Sadie were pushing one, Duncan was kicking his, Bridge was pushing hers next to mine, Eva was carrying hers, and the others were unimportant. I was talking to Bridge and laughing at some of her stories. She had worked at a surf shack and her stories were epic. Every guy who had hit on her had been a complete idiot.

"You have to kidding! He did not do that!" She was laughing so much, she was crying.

"I'm serious! He took the jellyfish and put it down his pants!" I started to die, I was laughing so hard. "He had to tell the paramedic it was a part of a dare, who was not impressed." I couldn't breathe for a while.

"Wow, guys are idiots." Of course, Duncan, DJ, and Geoff had to hear that and take offense. "Well, most guys. You guys are pretty cool," that seemed to make them feel better. I looked up and saw that we had made it back to the camp. "Hey, we're back!" Bridge looked so relieved. She looked behind and saw that we were missing Tweedledee and Tweedledum. I looked around for them, not finding them anywhere. "Where did the twins go?"

"They squatted in poison ivy and now they're sitting in the water." DJ was kind enough to inform me. I cracked up, finding that hilarious. There was no way they could be that dumb, but poof! They were! I leaned against my crate, holding my sides and trying to breathe. Bridge giggled next to me, then tapped my shoulder when she saw them coming back. I wiped away a tear and gave them a goofy smile. They smiled back.

The other team had their crates opened and had already started to work on their hot tub, while my team sat around and did nothing. Bridge was easing away from Ezekiel and Harold, which I didn't blame her for. They were way too creepy. I knew Chris said to open the damn boxes with our mouths, but I've never been one to follow orders. I kicked my crate a couple times and watched as it fell apart. I had some tools and a tub liner. I looked to see what everyone else had, and it ranged from generator, to wood, to tools, to more wood. Okay, so we have all the supplies, all we needed to do was work together. Ha! Who was I kidding! Most of us couldn't get along, and those that could, didn't feel like doing anything. Myself included. But we were falling behind, and I did not want to lose my first challenge.

"I guess this is the part where one of us gets all motivated and we work together? Who's up for that?" I asked. No one responded. Okay, time for another tactic. "Okay, maybe this will work. You feels like going home tonight?" That got people moving. The guys quickly got to work building the tub, while the girls and I got to work handing them what they needed and getting water. Yeah, it didn't work out too well.

By the time Chris came by to judge, I knew ours sucked. Majorly. Seriously, all he did was touch it and it fell apart. Good part, he got soaking wet and upset. I hid my smile behind my hand, but somehow that didn't work. Chris glared at me, again. By default, the gophers won because their hot tub was pretty sweet and was still standing. Chris sent us all to the lunch hall for dinner and told us we would be sending someone home.

"Well, that could've gone better." I said, sitting next to Bridgette and Eva. Both nodded. I looked at the food and found it mildly edible. Then it twitched. My appetite flew out the window.

"What now?" Sadie asked.

"We pick someone to send home. Who wants to volunteer?" I tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood, but everyone ignored me. Duncan left to go take a nap, which sounded like a really good idea. I don't think I've ever felt this sore before.

"I don't see why they won, eh. They're the ones with the most girls." Oh no he didn't. The hall got real quiet, and real tense. Eva and Bridgette quickly surrounded him.

"What was that, home slice?" Eva asked, banging her fist on the table. I got up and smacked his food off the table. He was surrounded, and none of the other guys wanted to have anything to do with him.

Ezekiel made another comment about how he was told to help the girls because they weren't as strong as the guys, which sealed his fate. Eva began to strangle him, only to have Geoff step in and try to ease the tension. Eva dropped him, but then he had to be stupid enough to say that girls weren't as smart as guys. I kicked him in the back of the head as I headed for the cabin. I knocked on the boys side, needing to tell Duncan who we were voting for. When he finally answered, he looked as smug as Chris.

"Well, well. What do I have here? A beautiful girl coming to me while I'm alone?" I smirked playfully at him.

"Only in your dreams, lover boy. I came to let you know that Ezekiel is out. He pretty much insulted every girl." Duncan slapped his forehead, groaning.

"I knew that kid was weird. Alright, he's got my vote." I smiled, happy that he would be voting with everyone else. I turned to go to my side, but stopped and smirked.

"By the way, nice boxers." I chuckled to myself as he looked down. I wasn't lying, they were nice. On him. Especially when I was given a really good view of his abs. He rubbed his head and went back inside, which I did the same, only difference was that I went to the girls side. I was able to grab a quick cat nap before Eva was shaking me awake. I groaned and rolled over. Meaning I rolled off my bed. I cursed pretty loudly, mumbling about how that hurt. Eva chuckled at me. I stood up and did a back bend stretch. She just stared.

"We're voting," I nodded. "Let's go." I shrugged and let her lead the way. Duncan looked like he was waiting for me, but that could just be my imagination. I walked by him, laughing silently as he caught up and walked beside me. I didn't really understand why we needed to sit and wait when we all knew who was getting kicked off. All the girls and Duncan were voting for Ezekiel, so it didn't matter who the other guys voted for. I sat on my post Indian style and messed with my phone while Chris talked. Nothing. No service, or any new messages. Guess my parents were still on strike. I looked up and saw a marshmallow heading my way. I caught it and popped it in my mouth, seeing that I was still sitting. Everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"Uh, Ezekiel got kicked off." I nodded and got up. I was gonna get some sleep, or at least try to. Who knows with this place.

* * *

_Review what you think!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own, because Duncan would've won if I did._

_I'm writing this for my little sister, who loves the show, but hates a lot of the characters._

_Please enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Sleep-A-Thon  


Waking up to an air horn is not the best way to start a day. Especially when it was at 7 in the fuckin' morning! I groaned into my pillow, refusing to get up. Eva had to be the helpful darling she is and shake me awake. And like last time, I rolled onto my ass. I was gonna kill someone, I swear. I yawned and stepped outside, finding my source of discomfort. It was Chris, looking as smug as usual. And he was holding that infernal contraption called an air horn. I grabbed a random pillow and tossed it at him. Geoff saw and made a comment on how I wasn't a morning person. I flipped him off and walked back into the cabin to change. I threw on a grey sweater that was over-sized and hung off of one shoulder. In the middle was a giant, black mustache. To add some color I added a pair of yellow leggings and to finish off the look I put on my black vans. I grabbed my brush and quickly put my hair into a high ponytail, smirking as it bounced. Bridgette gave me a thumbs up, which I returned. I wasn't a make-up kind of gal, so I went natural. My only accessories were a pair of skull earrings and a skull ring painted in honor of Day of the Dead. I had to give my roots honor, they deserved it.

I stepped out and sat on the railing, waiting for the others to show up. I didn't have to wait long. Gwen showed up, looking like the dead. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Morning!" I chirped, planning to poke fun at everyone. I happened to be a morning person, even if I don't seem like it at first. She threw me a dirty look, which I returned with a cheeky grin.

"It's way too early to be happy," Duncan commented before yawning. I shrugged.

"There is nothing wrong with being happy, Mr. Grumpy." He rolled his eyes at me then shoved me off the railing. I laughed as I jumped to my feet and walked to join everyone else. Eva was listening to her music player, which caught Cody's attention. He reached for it, she snapped at him, and growled. I chuckled, standing next to her. I threw an arm on her shoulder and leaned on her. She ignored me, or pretended like she didn't care. But truth be told, I think she was happy to have someone be friendly to her, even if I was completely opposite from her.

"Morning everyone. Hope you all slept well!" Chris said.

"You look really buff in those shorts, Chris." Heather chirped up.

"Whore," I muttered. Eva gave off a chuckle. I gave Heather a cheeky grin, knowing I had gotten under her skin.

"Hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in one minute!" Chris loved to make jokes. Owen commented on how that wouldn't be long enough to eat breakfast. "Oh, you'll eat breakfast Owen. Right after you complete you're 20km run, around the lake!" That ticked Eva off. She lunged for Chris, only to be restrained by Geoff and Duncan. I got in front of her and did my best trying to calm her down. Chris was enjoying himself, I could tell by his satisfied smirk.

"Go!" Everyone took off running, while I stood behind and watched them. Chris looked at me, and I shrugged.

"The only running I do is for soccer. So you're shit out of luck, buddy." He slapped his forehead but didn't say anything. I walked to the lunch hall to see what Chef was up to. He wasn't there. Well, he was, but he was busy cooking something up. I shrugged and went to go sit at my team's table. "Hmm, wonder who'll show up first," I said to myself. I looked at the clock. 7:15. Yeah, no one would be back for awhile. I decided to take a quick cat nap until someone came to entertain me.

XXX

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, but I tried to swat them away. The shaking got a lot more forceful and I looked up. It was Duncan. And he looked confused. And sweaty. I stole a glance at the clock. 10:30. Damn, and he was the first one back. That means it would be hours before anyone else showed up.

"How the hell did you beat me? I was in the front the whole time." I smirked, wondering if he would figure it out for himself. "Unless, you didn't run at all," I nodded. He punched my shoulder, chuckling at me. "Rule breaker, huh?" I nodded, resting my head in my hand. He sat across from me, still chuckling now and then. "Better not let Heather find out, she'll have a cow."

"Eating a cow would do that twig bitch some good. And why I should care about her opinion?" I said, sitting up straight and putting my hands on my hips. Duncan held his hands out in mock surrender.

"Easy there, Tabby Cat. No need to release your claws on me," I smirked at his comment, watching him eye me. He seemed to be approving something, what, I wasn't sure.

"Please, like you could handle me," I looked away, going back to my original position of staring out the window. I heard him get up, but ignored it. He was probably getting a drink or something.

"I think that was a challenge," Duncan said, which was right next to my ear. I flinched back, wondering how the hell he got there. He was smirking darkly and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't identify. It was just as dark as his smirk. I met his gaze head on, not one to back down from a challenge.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." I smirked then pulled away. I got up and started walking outside. I was gonna look for my soccer ball, hopefully I had brought it with me. I walked into my cabin, aware that he was following me. I had expected as much. What I hadn't expected was for him to shove me into a wall and press his body against mine. I glared up at him, not happy about being shoved around. He bent down so his forehead was barely touching mine, stopping my heart for half a second. I honestly thought he was gonna kiss me, but when he pulled back a little, I knew he had just played me. Like I had played him. Damn it. He was good.

"Be careful, you'll get burned playing with fire." He whispered in my ear, moving his head lower. What he did next made me gasp. He had nuzzled my neck! I guess I had let my guard down for a second too long because his hands had moved down to my waist and he had moved from my neck to my hair. I hesitantly rested my hands on his chest and watched as he pulled back, smiling like it was his birthday.

Thank God Bridgette chose that moment to walk in. She stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Duncan saw her and frowned. He released me and walked out, bypassing Bridgette and her speechlessness. After a few seconds, she turned to me, still looking like a fish out of water.

"What...what just happened...here?" I shrugged, unsure of that myself. I think Duncan had been planning on kissing me, even though we had only known each other for about three days.

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I do know, is that you ruined whatever he was planning." She looked shocked, which turned into her smirking evilly. "What?"

"You guys are totally crushing on each other!" I made a face like I had just been slapped. Because it was true. I was crushing on him, badly. I was just good at not showing it. "Come on, you know it's true," she giggled when I sighed in defeat. What would be the point in arguing with her? Pointless, that's what it would be. So instead, I wrapped an arm around her and walked us back to the lunch hall. By the time we got there, everyone but Harold had shown up. The poor dork showed up seconds after us and had trouble breathing. The gophers thought they had won, only for Chris to ruin their happy moment.

"That wasn't the challenge. Who's hungry?!" Then he pulled a rope and poof! There was a giant buffet of yummy looking food, and I swear Owen had a special little moment when he saw that food. I looked at Bridgette and shrugged. I wasn't all that hungry. But I did see some veggies, so I guess I could eat. I grabbed a plate and put some fruits and veggies on it. Thankfully Owen and the others ignored those. Except Bridgette. She was also a vegetarian, but didn't eat seafood. We went to town on the healthy stuff, laughing at the others and how they were acting. I caught Duncan staring at me a few times, and it was only because I was staring at him. Bridgette was looking at Geoff, and vice versa. We laughed at each other, joking about our crushes and what not. By the time we were done, we were the only ones that hadn't stuffed ourselves stupid. Then Chris dropped the second part of today's challenge.

Gwen had pretty much said what he meant. The run, the turkey frenzy, and the early wake-up call were all parts of his evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake.

I walked out with Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan. Already the other three looked tired. I guess luck was on my side, seeing as how I didn't run that insane race. I found an empty spot by the pit away from the others and got comfortable. If I was gonna stay awake, I had to make sure I saved my energy. I watched through the corner of my eye as Duncan sat next to me. I didn't bother asking why, pretty sure I already knew the answer. Duncan got comfortable next to me, wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me down to lay next to him. He smirked, again.

"Do you not know the meaning of personal space?" I asked. I didn't fight him pulling me closer, so I was forced to lay my head on his chest. Well, forced would be too strong a word. More like persuaded to lay it there. His grip got tight, but other than that, it was nice.

"What happened to my little rule breaker?" I blushed a little at the comment.

"Personal space isn't a rule, it's just something most people like." He rolled his eyes at me, not buying into my crap.

"Well, if you have such a problem with this, you can get up and leave anytime." I playfully smacked his chest, only to have him grab my hand and keep it there.

"I would, but I'm way too comfortable. And your arm seems to have a mind of its own," I saw him look please with himself. I rested my head and tried to not fall asleep.

XXX

If I wasn't so tired, I probably would've laughed at Chef. He was wearing a pink lamb costume and playing a harp. And Chris decided to read us fairy tales. Duncan and I were still awake, somehow, but I could tell I wasn't gonna last much longer. My body was yelling at me, demanding I sleep. If it wasn't for Duncan talking to me, I probably would've passed out long ago.

I opened my eyes, only to see Chef in a pink ballerina tutu. I cracked up, even as he tossed something in everyone's eyes. He was doing pretty well, I would say. The nutcracker was hard to dance to. I only knew this because my sister and I had taken ballet together. She excelled, while I ended up crashing on my my face. Hard. But hey, she sucked at soccer. So I guess we were better at things that other sucked at, or something along those lines. My mind was too tired to really think. After some time, Duncan decided to get up and play a little prank on Harold. I sat back on my hands and watched as he grabbed the dork's hand and quickly placed it in a bowl of warm water. When he pissed himself, I fell back laughing.

"Holy shit! It works!" I yelled out, laughing as Harold woke up and tried to hide the proof. Duncan came back to me and we fell back into comfortable silence.

XXX

Only a few of us were still awake, and it had been three days. Chris made everyone else go get cleaned up, because they stunk badly. I'm pretty sure I stunk, but I wasn't about to give up when I was so close. Those that were still awake were forced to listen to Chris read about the history of Canada, which was way too boring for me. I looked over and saw Trent fall face forward into the dirt, knocked out. I chuckled, knowing I wasn't too far behind him. I looked to Duncan, seeing how he was doing. He looked ready to fall. So was Gwen.

"Don't fall asleep, we're so close to winning," I heard Duncan say, but my eyes were already closed. I'm pretty sure I mumbled 'sorry' to him before I was out.

I think an hour passed before I woke up to find Duncan gone and Gwen barely holding up. I decided to get up, not caring anymore. I just wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed for a few days. I passed by Gwen, giving her shoulder a quick pat, then headed towards my cabin. I looked in. Everyone was sound asleep, even Eva. I didn't see her ear buds, which was odd. Guess she was too tired to listen to music. I quietly grabbed my things and headed for the showers. Duncan was stumbling out, rubbing his eyes. I could only guess he had fallen asleep, making Gwen the winner. He waled passed me, then changed direction.

"Where are...you headed...to?" He asked in between yawns. I smiled softly at him, knowing his body was about to give.

"The showers. Go get some sleep, I'll see ya when ya wake." He nodded before heading to the cabins. I chuckled to myself, then sighed in relief when the hot water hit my body. I think I spent fifteen minutes in there just standing under the spray before I finally went to work. Another ten minutes and I felt human. I grabbed my pajamas, which was an over-sized hoddie that said "Piercings and Tattoos Kind of Gal". I walked out, only to run into a wall. I was certain I was gonna fall backwards, until two arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw my savior, Duncan. He was smirking.

"Okay, seriously. Do ya just like to stalk me?"

"If I was stalkin' you, I would've followed you into the showers. And taken pictures," My eyes widened slightly, knowing he was telling the truth. I sighed in defeat, wondering what he was planning on doing.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I'm missing a certain someone in my arms." He explained before scooping me up. I yelped softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. Purely out of instinct, and not because I wanted to. He carried me back to my side of the cabin, walked in, and set me in my bunk. Then he hopped in beside me. I turned on my side to face him, surprise clearly written on my face. He tossed his shirt to the floor before pulling the covers around us. I knew I was blushing hard core, 'cause his smirk grew bigger (if that was even possible).

He pulled me close and I closed my eyes. We were both out instantly.

* * *

_Please review your thoughts and ideas!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own, because Duncan would've won if I did._

_I'm writing this for my little sister, who loves the show, but hates a lot of the characters._

_Please enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Dodge Ball  


Harold was gonna die. His damn snoring woke everyone up, and prevented Duncan and I from getting some much needed sleep. I thought of getting up multiple times to silence him forever, but Duncan wouldn't let me go. Even though he wanted to do the same thing. At one point, the team had gone to vote. They had voted off Eva, which made me a little ticked. Then they told me she had wrecked the girls side of the cabin, looking for her MP3. How the hell did we sleep through that?!

Your guess is as good as mine.

When I walked into the lunch hall, wearing black leggings and my yellow "Kill Everyone" shirt, everyone could probably guess my attitude. I was not happy, and I was not in the mood to deal with anyone. Not even Chef. He gave me my breakfast, avoiding eye contact, and I quickly sat down.

"Four nights of no sleep? How much are you hurting?" Chris said, chuckling.

"Wanna find out?!" Duncan threatened. Everyone, including me, got under the table. That's when Harold walked in. Someone had sharpied a mustache on his face. I looked to Duncan, smirking. That's when I remembered Harold had kept me up the entire night! I stood up, and chucked my bowl of slop at him. It hit him dead center. Everyone started to laugh.

"Ya damn puta! I'm gonna cut you!" I literally lunged across the table at him, only to be stopped by Trent. He looked scared. I pointed my finger at Harold. "Ya gonna get it, Ginger."

"I'm scared," Owen muttered, hiding behind Heather. She did not look amused. I sat back down in my spot, my head banging onto the table. I had meant it. Harold was gonna pay, sooner or later.

Chris had us follow him to this glass arena, which looked strangely like a dodge ball court. Duncan walked in behind us all, falling onto one of the benches. He motioned for me to join him, which I obeyed. Hey, I was too tired to fight! And don't call me a mindless sheep! He flipped to lay on his back and had me lay on his chest. He was pretty comfy, I'll say that much. (Okay, he was somewhat hard to lay on. His muscles kinda got in the way.)

"Wake us up, and it'll be the last thing you do." He threatened. I closed my eyes and sighed blissfully. I could tell Duncan was out 'cause his breathing was slow and even. I, however, couldn't sleep. Chef blew that damn whistle of his and Chris began to explain.

"Today's challenge, is the classic game of dodge ball. The first rule of dodge ball is-"

"Do not talk about dodge ball?" Noah offered up. I chuckled softly. Smart ass. Chris waited for Owen to stop sniggering.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball." He tossed the ball towards me. I caught it and let it drop to the ground. "You're out. If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member to court."

"Throwing balls, gee, another challenging mental test." Noah said. I rolled my eyes, already he was getting on my nerves. Thankfully, he wasn't on my team.

"I know, right?" Lindsey said, proving that once again, she was an idiot.

"Okay now, Geoff, try to hit me!" Chris tossed a ball to Geoff, who looked pretty pleased. Please let him hit Chris, and right in between the legs! "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball!" Chef tossed Chris a ball, who held it in front of him like it was a damn shield. Please, Geoff, knock him flat on his ass! "But, if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

"So, what do we do again if the ball comes at me?" Lindsey asked, making me want to smack her upside her head. Geoff threw his ball, aiming directly for Chris.

"You dodge!" Chris was holding a ball in front of himself. Geoff's ball hit his and went flying towards Lindsey. She got smacked right in the face. I bit my lip to stop from laughing, not wanting to wake Duncan up. She landed flat on her ass. "You were supposed to dodge!"

"Ow, oh, right," she said, showing us the giant lump she now had on her forehead. I think I bit my lip a little too hard, because now it was bleeding. I quickly wiped away the blood before anyone could see. Thankfully, no one paid any attention to me.

After deciding who would go first and who would sit out, Heather made some comment about how winning a third time wouldn't be satisfying if we didn't try. Tyler tried to smack talk, failing miserably. I slapped my forehead, knowing we were doomed already.

Chef blew his whistle, and the game began. Cody threw the first ball, aiming at Tyler, and missing. Tyler threw his ball, which ended up hitting Sadie in the face. I rolled my eyes and turned my head, thinking now would be a good time to sleep. My eyes may have been closed, but I could hear everything going on. Someone had thrown a ball, aiming for Tyler, but it ended up hitting me in the back of the head. The force was enough to knock me off of Duncan and have me land on my face. I bit my lip, again. There was no hiding it this time.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Sadie asked. I held up a finger, pinching the bridge of my nose to keep myself calm.

"Who. Threw. That. Ball?" Everyone sitting on the bench pointed at Heather, who was smirking. Oh, it was so on twig bitch. I reached down, grabbed the ball, and tossed it at Heather. She screamed when she saw it, barely ducking in time. The ball flew behind her and smashed Lindsey in the face, again. I didn't even feel sorry. I was steaming mad.

I watched as the gophers won the first game, my anger ready to boil over. Tyler made up a game plan. He wanted us to give him all the balls, saying he could dominate this game. Everyone agreed, ticking me off. But at least we had a plan. Chef the ref gave us the signal to go and Tyler began spinning. He hit Chef, barely missed Chris (damn it!), went for the gophers bench, and finally hit Lindsey in the face. Man, that girl could not dodge. Even if it meant saving her face from further damage. Tyler ran to her, probably feeling bad about getting her out. Trent touched him with a ball, and he was out. I face palmed. This was not gonna end well for us. Owen went ballistic, taking all the balls and knocking out everyone on our side. I gaped, surprised the big guy had it in him. Wonder what ticked him off. Now we were down two games, and it was the best out of five that won. Shit, shit, shit, shit. What were we gonna do? If we lost, I'm pretty sure Duncan or I was gonna get the boot.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" I asked the team. No one had any clue. Except me, and they probably weren't gonna like it. I looked down at Duncan, smirking as an idea came to mind. DJ saw my look.

"Uh-uh. If we wake him up, he'll kill us."

"He won't kill us, 'cause he wants to win to." I quickly said. It was true, mostly. He wouldn't kill me, but they were a different story.

"Tabby's right. We need him," Harold came to my defense.

"We have a plan, now someone needs to wake him up." They all looked at me. I nodded, knowing I had to. I went to where he was and tapped him on the chest. His hand snapped up and grabbed mine. He woke up glaring, ready to kill, only to realize it was me. His grip relaxed somewhat, but I knew he was still angry. "There better be a damn good reason why you're waking me up-" He stopped and just stared at me. I raised an eyebrow, then remembered my bleeding lip.

"Heather hit me, knocked me off of you, I bit my lip too hard. Listen, we're gonna lose unless you help. And if not, they're gonna give ya the boot." I said, pointing with my thumb back at everyone else. They were standing as far away as they could. Duncan sat up and sighed. I guess he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Fine, I'll help. But you're sitting out, and no arguing." I nodded. I sat down and watched as he explained what to do. Next thing I knew, we had won a game. I cheered with the others on the bench, happy that we actually won a match. But we needed two more, and hopefully Duncan and the others could do that. Just like the first time, we had knocked out all their players. Score was tied, 2-2. Whoever won this last match would win the challenge. I watched as the next match began.

The match went something like this: players came and went, people got in, got hit, caught a ball, got brought back in, and I wasn't allowed to get in. I didn't know why Duncan was refusing to let me in, and I was about to ask Bridgette until Duncan got smashed in the face three times and had to sit. He walked over, flopped on the bench, and rested his head on my lap. I looked to see all the girls giving me smirks. And the guys giving Duncan a thumbs up. I looked to see who was left. It was Harold versus Owen. Shit, this wasn't gonna go well.

"Goodnight Harold," Duncan said, watching the whole thing. I rested one of my hands on his shoulder, the other on the bench beside me. He grabbed that one and held it tightly. I smiled down at him, then quickly looked back up. Owen had all the balls. He started to throw them and Harold dodged using ballet moves. The last one Owen threw made Harold do a matrix move. I was thoroughly impressed. So were the gophers.

I called a timeout and Harold came over and got congratulated. He had taken figure skating lessons, which figured since he moved like one pretty well. He went back out on the court, and so did Owen, who was furious. He did not want to lose to Harold. Owen wound up his throw and released the ball. It hit Harold dead center and made him smack against the wall. He all waited, praying he had caught the ball. When he uncurled, we found that he was holding the ball! We had won our first challenge! Harold had actually proven to be useful! Holy shit! The guys quickly grabbed Harold and we lifted him up, walking out of the arena. I stole a quick ball and chucked it at Heather while her guard was down. It smacked her right in the back of her head, making her face plant on the floor. I busted out laughing, happy to have gotten my revenge. I walked out and quickly caught up with my team. Bridgette high fived me.

XXX

Chef had been kind enough to take a look at my lip, saying it was nothing more than a minor split. It would heal up in the next couple of days. I left the lunch hall happy to hear that. The last thing I wanted was for this to take forever. Everyone was outside, chatting away about today's win and all the injuries. I stumbled into the guys talking about mine.

"Did you see the way she fell off of you?" DJ asked Duncan. Duncan shook his head, blissfully asleep during that. "Well you missed her getting up. She looked downright murderous."

"Seriously? Man! Why do I always miss her anger?" Duncan asked. Apparently he had been asleep when I chucked breakfast at Harold and threatened him. I went to go talk with the girls, not surprised to find LaShawna and Gwen with them. We all started talking about our old lives, comparing school schedules and love lives.

"So tell us, girlie. How's your love life?" LaShawna looked at me like a girl friend would. I waved my hands in front of me, wanting to get off this topic. "Spill, 'cause we know you got something juicy!"

"I really don't," I tried to say, but they weren't believing me. They kept pressing on, so much that now the guys were listening in. "Fine, if you want to know so damn badly." They let out a little victory cheer, thinking they had struck gold. "You want to know the truth? Fine, here it is. I've only ever dated one guy, and he was a real douche and player." That stopped their victory. Bridge looked at me, making the motion to tell more. I sighed in defeat, hating myself for giving in. "It was back in 9th grade, we had been dating since 8th. It was getting close to our one year anniversary, and I had been planning to surprise him with a dinner and movie date. His parents and I were cool, so when I walked into his house they didn't think much of it. They said he was studying with our mutual friend, Mary, and they were in his room." I stopped, seeing them all enthralled. I rolled my eyes, chewing on my bottom lip as the memory came back. "Loud music was playing, which wasn't unusual. I walked right in, and well, you could pretty much guess what they were doing."

"Oh no he didn't!" LaShawna said, shaking her head like this had just happened and she could do something about it. I nodded, leaning against the railing and letting my arms dangle. I remarked how quiet it was on the boys side, but didn't really feel like looking up. All my nervous worrying had opened the split again, and the blood was making tiny drops on the ground below. I licked away the blood, hissing in pain. I stood up straight and saw that the girls were looking ashamed.

"Don't act like it's your fault. You wanted to know, I told, end of story."

"He did what to you?" Duncan said in a low voice. I turned around and saw him squeezing onto the rail. It looked like it was about to break.

"He cheated on me with my friend. When I confronted him about it, he said he had slept with all of my girl friends. Hence why I moved and switched schools." That drove Duncan over the edge. He pulled out a pocket knife and began to stab the wood like crazy. I grabbed his arm before he could hurt himself, making him look at me. He put his knife away and pulled me close. The girls quickly left us alone, walking over to talk with the guys in quiet tones.

"If I ever meet him, I'm gonna kill him."

"I'll hide the body. Hell, some of my Uncles will probably help you." He chuckled. "I'm not joking. I'm Hispanic, meaning I have a lot of Uncles, and 'Uncles'." I made air quotes around that last one. He laughed a lot harder. I started to laugh with him. Soon the tension was gone and we walked back to our friends. He kept one arm wrapped around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled all night long.

* * *

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own, because Duncan would've won if I did._

_I'm writing this for my little sister, who loves the show, but hates a lot of the characters._

_Please enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Talent Show?  


I'm not kidding, when I say that Duncan was gonna kill someone. For the past three days he's tried to kiss me, and everyone ruins it. It was quite comical to see him chase everyone with a stick, threatening to kill them. At the top of his kill list was Harold, who was so unlucky. He interrupted us the most. Bridge was next, then LaShawna. I think they were just worried ever since I told them about my last guy, but they didn't need to. Duncan wasn't Hector.

One time Harold walked in on us in the bathroom. Duncan had caught me some time after my shower, and it had gotten steamy. No, seriously. I like to take boiling hot showers so there was steam everywhere. I was sitting on the counter, he had my legs wrapped around his waist, and he was only centimeters away when in walked Harold. Poor nerd, he left screaming with Duncan chasing him. I had just sat there, laughing my ass off. I knew Duncan was getting annoyed, but he had to admit, it was funny. It was like everyone was taking turns, trying to see who could last the longest. They were probably betting on who would make the move first.

I woke up, groaning softly. My arm was sore for some reason. I turned over and saw why. Duncan had used it as a pillow. I smiled softly, used to this picture. He would sneak into my bed during the night, we would sleep, I'd wake up early, wake him up, and he would leave. Then repeat the next night. Today was no different, well, except for the fact that the other girls were all awake and smiling like they had planned this. I slapped my face, chuckling. We had finally been caught. My laughing woke Duncan up, who looked around and groaned. He pulled me close and buried his head in the crook of my neck, ignoring the girls and their laughter. I sat up and stretched. Yeah, my arm may have been sore, but at least I had slept well. Harold had finally learned to stop snoring after the dodge ball game, and everyone was happy.

"Come on, time to get up." I said shaking him a little and laughing as he slapped my hand away. I climbed over him and grabbed my clothes. He slipped out of my bed and walked out, mumbling about stupid, nosy girls. Bridge waited till he was out and the door had closed before turning to me. Sadie and Katie began to jump up and squeal like little girls. Technically, they were, but that's not the point. Point was, they were happy for me, and wanted to gossip. "Nah, you guys can wait till later," I said, laughing lightly at their puppy dog eyes.

"Not even a little?" Bridge pressed, clasping her hands in front of her and giving me the same look as the twins. I sighed, wondering if this would be a normal occurrence.

"Nope. My lips are sealed."

"Yeah, unless Duncan gets his way." Sadie muttered. I blushed hardcore and chucked a pillow at her. She ducked and ran out laughing, the others following her. I muttered about how annoying they were, but was thankful for their friendship. I got dressed, not wanting to miss breakfast and today's challenge. Today's outfit consisted of a pair of leggings made to look like my leg bones on a black background, a neon purple tank top, and a zebra striped, sleeveless, zip-up hoddie. I braided my hair, grabbed my ring, put on my black vans, and walked to the lunch hall.

Breakfast was boring, nothing new happening. I sat by Duncan and Bridgette, who had Geoff sit next to her, and everyone else just took what they could. We chatted, laughed, ignored Heather and her lackeys, and waited for Chris. When he announced over the speakers to meet him by the stage, we all got up and left. I waved goodbye to Chef, knowing he would see me and wave back. He may be a hard ass, but he was a pretty cool once you got on his good side.

The bleachers, stands, risers, whatever the hell you wanted to call them, were uncomfortable as shit. I finally just laid down on one, letting my arms dangle. Duncan sat below me, giving me access to mess with his Mohawk. He tried to slap my hand away, but I was persistent. He gave up, knowing it was pointless to fight with me.

"Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite. A talent contest!" Chris announced. I was instantly paying attention, as I had a talent that most people couldn't guess.

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen yelled out. He stood up and pointed at Chris, excited out of his mind. Was he always happy and full of energy?

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes, as long as it's legal," I knew he had said that last part for Duncan, who looked disappointed. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head, hoping to cheer him up a little. "You will judged by our resident Grand Master Chef!" I perked up, rubbing my hands together evilly. DJ gave me a strange look, I just winked at him. Chris left us to decide who would represent us, and I was excited. Only problem, I had to choose the right song to show my teammates what I was made of. Then I would have to choose the right song for tonight, if I got chosen. If they didn't, and I'm not bragging, we would probably lose.

"So, who wants to go up first?" I asked once we were all back to the cabins. Geoff went first, showing off his awesome skills with his skate board. Yeah, if we had gone to school together, we would be friends. Next was DJ, with a sweet ribbon dance. He was really graceful for a guy his size. I was impressed. Harold went up, but was quickly booed. Bridge could stand on her head for twenty minutes, which was impressive. I didn't know anyone who could do that and not get sick from all the blood rushing to their head. Tyler tried to do some tricks with his yo-yo, boring. Sadie and Katie tried to show off their dance moves, failing big time. I told them not to worry, I wasn't laughing at them. Duncan didn't have any legal talents, so he was out. Meaning I was left. I sat on one of the picnic tables and thought hard about what song I should do. I snapped my fingers when I got the perfect one.

"So what's your talent Tabby?" Bridge asked. I smirked evilly, ready to blow them away.

"_Watch me take it up,  
Then I break it down,  
I don't play sports,  
But it's a touchdown._

_I don't blend in,  
I-I'm a black sheep.  
And even then, ha,  
They still follow me!_

_I rock the three stripes,  
Go, go and check my closet  
Never share the guap,  
Go and check my wallet._

_I'm a comet,  
Out of this planet  
Sitting on the throne,  
And these haters can't stand it!"_

I waited to see what their reactions would be, seeing as how they all looked like fish out of water right now. I looked over and saw the other team staring at me as well. Whoops, guess I got a little loud. I waved at them, snapping everyone out of the trance they were in.

"Damn girl! Who knew you could rap like that!" LaShawna said, coming over and giving me a hug. I hugged back and said my thanks. Gwen was smiling, or was she smirking? I couldn't tell, either way, Heather didn't look happy. I laughed as my team started to clap and cheer.

"You can sing!" Bridge said, astonished. I nodded, laughing as she tried to think of something else to say. Duncan smirked coolly, walking over to me and picking me up. He set me on the ground and before I could pull away, he gripped my chin with one hand, and closed the distance.

Wow. That was the only way I could think of describing it. His lips were soft and he didn't try to force anything. It was a sweet, soft, kiss. My eyes fluttered close and I kissed him back, gripping the front of his shirt. He pulled back and smiled darkly. He wanted more, that much I could tell. I could feel myself blushing, even when the girls said their 'awws' and the guys wolf whistled. Apparently everyone had made bets, and Duncan had won.

"So you know, this makes you mine." I grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I'm only yours if you're mine," I gave him a quick peck before pulling away. I couldn't tell who had who wrapped around their finger. I went back to my cabin to prepare for tonight. It was Geoff, DJ, and I. Bridge was back-up should one of us get stage fright.

XXX

Bridge was making bets with the guys, telling them she so could stand on her hands for twenty minutes. Everyone put something down, myself included. I had some spicy lollipops, which everyone who wasn't Hispanic called "Mexican Suckers". I only put in two, keeping the rest for myself. I sat on the stage and watched as Bridge got ready. She was doing pretty well, until her foot got caught in a rope. I watched in amusement, hoping she would get unstuck. She tugged and tugged, until the rope slipped and she was free. Only problem? The rope was connected to a stage light. And I was sitting underneath it. I looked up as it fell, rolling over as it landed. I got up and looked at the damage. One busted stage light, but no one was hurt. Except Bridge. She had rope burn on her leg.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Tabby!" I dusted myself off and pulled out my sucker.

"That's one way to kill someone," I commented. "Bridge, you could do so much better, I mean seriously, a stage light? Way too obvious!" I chuckled, killing the tense mood. I winked at Duncan, silently telling him that I was fine. I popped my sucker back in, hugging Bridgette to let her know all was good. She didn't mean to, and even if she did, she still wouldn't be able to do it. I walked over to the guys and snatched my suckers back, tossing one to Bridge and the other to Duncan.

"How come they get them?" Geoff whined, pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch, I got plenty more back in the cabin." He clasped is hands in front of him and begged like a dog. "Okay...creepy...Would you like one?" I asked, stepping behind Duncan. I was officially creeped out. He nodded, excited. I sighed and hung my head in defeat. "Fine, they're in my back-pack," he was gone before I could even finish. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Duncan. He shrugged, probably as unsure as I was. He pulled me onto his lap and we watched DJ practice his ribbon dance. It was entertaining, to say the least.

XXX

The time had come. I stood backstage with the other contestants, talking amongst ourselves and ignoring Heather in general. I talked with Trent and found out he was gonna play his guitar and sing a song. We talked about different music genres and artists, and I found out his taste was boring. He only liked one genre, and it wasn't even a good genre. I was due to go out after him, which wasn't surprising. I just hoped I didn't choke up and embarrass myself.

Trent went out and he did pretty well. Everyone could pretty much guess who his song was about. I made sure to grab Gwen's attention and gave her a thumbs up. She blushed and looked away, but I saw her smile. Yes! Someone else was crushing big time! I wasn't alone! Bridge and Geoff were crushing, but not as badly as Duncan and I. Grand Master Chef gave Trent a somewhat okay score, which made him frown. Ha! Not everyone likes love songs. My turn. Please let me do well, please!

I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. My team and friends cheered for me, making me smile. I grabbed the mic from Chris and looked down, waiting for the beat to begin. This song was gonna kick ass, I just knew it.

_"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I__'m one of kind,Got everybod__y in love,  
And I don't have to try,  
I just do what I does.  
_

_Don't have to tell me,  
I already know,  
They all want me._

_Yo, I run this, I smash it  
Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic  
Speed race baby,  
I'm a lot faster  
Cause trouble,  
Never listen to my master_

_Can't drive, but my mama don't care, yup  
To the top, I'ma take it to the ceiling  
I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming_

_I'm so dope, like oh la la,  
So so fly, like a helicopter  
Sup to the hood and the homies on the block  
Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up._

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem  
So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum  
Some come and try to say I'm a problem,  
Ha! Solve it._

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I__'m one of kind,Got everybod__y in love,  
And I don't have to try,  
I just do what I does._

_Don't have to tell me,  
I already know,  
They all want me."_

Once I finished, I waited for the reaction. My team went nuts, like literally. The girls were the loudest, even the gopher ones. Owen cheered, but that was expected. He was just a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. Chris came out clapping, saying I rocked and that my performance had been wicked awesome. I grinned from ear to ear, happy beyond belief. Chef even gave me a nine, which was unexpected. I had hoped for at least an eight, but I guess luck was on my team's side. DJ went out, and well, he got nervous and failed. Chef gave him a three. I felt bad for him. When he came back, I patted his shoulder and tossed him a sucker. Even if he failed, he still did something. Had to give him props.

I left to go sit with my friends, passing by Geoff. He was up after Heather, who was holding a familiar looking book. My eyes widened. It was Gwen's diary! She sat on a stool and began to read it out loud, to the whole fucking world! When she was finished and Gwen had took off running, I marched towards her, eyes narrowed.

"Why you little puta! I'll kill you!" She took off running, bypassing Chris and her teammates. She got lucky. I turned around and saw Geoff breaking his damn skate board. "Oh hell nah. Please tell me that did not just happen!" He nodded, looking down. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of who was left. No one, unless we put Harold out there. I sighed heavily, hoping this would work. I went to the stands, grabbed Harold, and went backstage.

"What's going on?" He asked. Geoff looked at me questionably.

"Geoff broke his board, we have no one left, I'm putting you out there. Don't make me regret this, because I promise, you will go home if we lose." He gulped, but nodded. I patted his head and kicked him onstage. He walked to the mic and took a deep breath. I went to go sit with the others, filling them all in. Bridge looked scared.

Let's just say, Harold's beep boxing skills were amazing. He started out slow then built strength. My jaw fell open, surprised my bet had actually paid off. Chef gave him a ten, meaning we had won! Yes! We were no longer losers!

I jumped up and shouted in joy. Bridge hugged me, happy to not be voting tonight.

"Holy cow, your dangerous bet actually paid off!" DJ said. I nodded, too happy to say anything. Duncan wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Let's see. You're a rule breaker, trouble maker, singer, and now a gambler? Tabby, you are my kind of girl," he said. I blushed majorly. Then he kissed me, this time being a little harder. He pulled away too soon, making me pout. "Don't look so down. You'll get more later," he whispered in my ear, making me gasp oh so softly. I had not expected that.

* * *

_Review please! If you do, you'll get a chapter dedicated to you! This one is dedicated to Spleechless, the only reviewer! The song is Monster Remix by Becky G.  
_


End file.
